Mario and Friends Game Night
}} Mario and Friends Game Night is a party game developed by EA Games in collaboration with Hoi Station and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch and the Thwii. The game consists of five Hasbro board games remade into mini-games as well as 'dream versions' which are slightly altered to gain a theming of a Nintendo franchise, 'junior' versions of each which simplifies the rules of each game to make them more suitable for a younger audience and a 'hard mode' for each game which raises the difficulty as one player plays against a 'boss'. The games are Monopoly, which gains a Super Mario theming, Cluedo, which gains a Legend of Zelda theming, The Game of Life, which gains a Animal Crossing theming, Connect 4, which gains a Pokémon theming, and Scrabble (which barely made it into the game), which gains a Kirby theming. Additionally, Battleship was later available to be downloaded as DLC with a gained Splatoon theming. Many describe the game as the spiritual successor to the Hasbro's Family Game Night series. Gameplay The game is very simple, after choosing your character/s, you pick a board game and simply play it to the rules which can be viewed anytime. The rules are taken directly from the latest versions of the respective games as of 2017. There are four versions of each board game: classic (which, as mentioned a few sentences ago, uses the latest rules as of 2017), junior (which simplifies the rules for younger players, these rules are taken from the junior versions of each games except Connect 4 and all DLC games as these don't have junior versions), dream (which gives the board game a theming of a Nintendo franchise which means the rules are slightly tweaked) and hard mode (which is exactly the same as dream versions except it is harder, you are playing against a 'boss' and it is one player only). Rules Junior *Connect 4 - Instead of being restricted to having to get four discs in a row horizontally, diagonally or vertically, a win can be counted as long as the discs are somehow connected with no discs of the opposite colour in-between. Dream *Monopoly - Gaining a Super Mario theming, the rules are the same as Monopoly Gamer. *Cluedo - Gaining a Legend of Zelda theming, the rules are almost identical to the original game but the weapons are changed to suit the theming better. *The Game of Life - Gaining an Animal Crossing theming, the rules are almost identical to the original game, though some of the jobs are changed to those in Animal Crossing. *Connect 4 - The game takes a theming similar to Pokémon Shuffle. Whilst players still need to get their discs (of the same species of Pokémon) in a row of four, their discs can disappear if placed next to a Pokémon typing that has an advantage. Both players have unlimited amount of discs which are gained at random. *Scrabble - Gaining a Kirby theming, all pieces are shaped like stars. Additionally, there are also 'copy ability' spaces on the board which allow players to change a piece's letter to one that is already on the board if they wish. The piece the other piece is copying isn't affected by this. Games *Monopoly *Cluedo *The Game of Life *Connect 4 *Scrabble Boards All *Classic - The board is designed to look like a board game, in particular the one being played. *Junior - The board is designed to look like the game's default board in the junior mode, even if it's being played in another mode. The board is in the style of most boards in Monopoly Streets. Monopoly *Town - A board almost identical to the main board in Monopoly Streets. *Peach's Castle - The board is designed to look like Peach's Castle in Super Mario 64. *Bowser's Castle - A board designed to look like Bowser's Castle. Cluedo *Mansion - A board designed to look like it's appearance in the Family Game Night series. *Hyrule Castle Town - The board is designed to look like Hyrule Castle Town from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. *Gerudo Town - A board designed to look like Gerudo Town from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. The Game of Life *Life - A board designed to look like its appearance from Family Game Night. *Animal Crossing - A board designed to look like a town from Animal Crossing, taken inspiration from Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival, Animal Crossing New Leaf and Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer. *City - A board designed to look like the city from Animal Crossing: Let's Go To The City. Connect 4 *4 Valley - The background is designed to look like a valley home to connect 4 discs. *Pallet Town - The background is designed to look like Pallet Town. *Raticate Forest - The background is designed to look like the first trial from Pokémon Sun and Moon. Scrabble *Word Valley - Similar to 4 Valley but it's home to the Scrabble Pieces. *Planet Popstar - The board is designed to look like the planet Popstar. *King Dedede's Fortress - The board is designed to look like King Dedede's Castle. Characters Default Mario MPR-0.png|Mario (Super Mario) Peach Perry NSMBS.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario) ToonLinkSSB4.png|Link (Legend of Zelda) HW_-_Tetra_Pistol.png|Tetra (Legend of Zelda) Kirby-1498784512.png|Kirby (Kirby) BandanaDee.png|Bandana Dee (Kirby) Main_pikachu.png|Pikachu (Pokémon) Jigglypuff_SSB4_slight_cropped_and_edited.png|Jigglypuff (Pokémon) Villager_Smash5.png|Villager (Animal Crossing) Isabelle_HHD.png|Isabelle (Animal Crossing) DonkeyKongMillennium.png|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) Mii_002.png|Mii (Mii) Unlockable Mrmonopoly.png|Mr. Monopoly (Monopoly) - Win a match in every game's classic form Potatohead.png|Mr. Potato Head (Mr. Potato Head) - Win a match in every game's junior form R.O.B._Icon_SSB5.png|R.O.B. (NES) - Win a match in every game's dream form ArmiiboTable.png|amiibo (amiibo) - Scan an amiibo to be granted the ability to play as that amiibo in-game Alternate Skins Bosses Bowser-1.png|Bowser (Dream Monopoly) ToonGanondorfSSB4.png|Ganondorf (Dream Cluedo) 64KingDedede.png|King Dedede (Dream Scrabble) Meowth SSB4.png|Meowth (Dream Connect 4) TomNookACaF Alt.png|Tom Nook (Dream The Game of Life) DLC Splatoon 2 Pack Games *Battleship Characters Splatoon_2_-_Inkling-char.png|Inkling (Splatoon) Rules Junior Exactly the same but simplified, e.g coordinates are referred to as 'squares'. Dream Exactly the same but one player takes the Inklings' side and the other takes the Octolings'. Boards *Classic - Identical to the game Battleship. *Ocean - Looks as if the players are playing on ships. *Junior - Ships from the ocean board are simply now 'boats'. *Splat Ocean - The ocean is painted with ink. *Turf War - The game takes place in the middle of a turf war. Category:Thwii Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Party Games